


Always

by grace_aka_tiredchild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chaos, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Memes, Minor Character Death, Random & Short, Texting, Wordcount: 100-500, but they dont know it, i thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_aka_tiredchild/pseuds/grace_aka_tiredchild
Summary: This fic was born from a sleep deprived author listening to "if i could fly" for like- 3 hours.minor character death and slight angst :(lots of comfort :)chaos :)this is for 72WALLS- i love you ken
Relationships: Félicité Tomlinson & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [72WALLS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/72WALLS/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister) in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>    
> Any fandom!  
> Character A and Character B are online friends. A has a hard day at school/work and B finds out and tries to cheer A up.  
> (Additional idea: they live in completely different timezones so it’s like the middle of the night for B and they should probably be asleep.)
> 
> ken- ilyyyy and i hope you like this and i hope we get to meet someday <3 thank you for always being there for me

2:30 am

hazza: hi! 

read 2:45 

hazza: uhhhh lou?

read 2:50

hazza: lou you alright?

read 3:00

lou.t.24: hey

hazza: lou!!! are you okay????

lou.t.24: yeah i’m fine. haz you should be asleep

hazza: nuuuuuuu

lou.t.24: the reason i haven’t been active all day is that i was at the hospital and then at home with my family

lou.t.24: she died haz

lou.t.24: she’s gone

lou.t.24: my baby sister 

hazza: oh my god

hazza: lou- i-

hazza: is there anything i can do??

lou.t.24: distract me?? 

lou.t.24: i know that’s a lot to ask but if you can?

hazza: of course!!!

hazza: wanna hear a joke??? 

lou.t.24: oh god- sure

hazza: how do you make a swiss roll??

lou.t.24: i don’t know?? how?

hazza: you push them down a hill 😄

lou.t.24: i-

lou.t.24: that was awful

hazza: 😔

lou.t.24: nuuuuuu don’t be sad angel

hazza: oooo!! i found some memes- can i send them to you???

lou.t.24: sure love

hazza: yayayayayayayayay

hazza has sent an image

https://images.app.goo.gl/JuPJyg5HfNxSXLbPA

lou.t.24: i- what the heck

hazza: that’s my friend niall!!

lou.t.24: he seems... chaotic 

hazza has sent an image

https://images.app.goo.gl/AVyAQgw4RpjMQm87A

hazza: look at the kitties!!!!!!

lou.t.24: awwwwww

hazza: i want one 😞

lou.t.24: get one??

hazza: because my apartment doesn’t allow pets :(

lou.t.24: awwww

hazza has sent an image

(cursing warning :)) https://images.app.goo.gl/5WbLYvS53aYgWJPA8

lou.t.24: wow

lou.t.24: that’s- wow

hazza: ikr

lou.4.24: haz u need to sleep

hazza: are you feeling better??

lou.t.24: i actually am haz...thank you

lou.t.24: by the way- why were you up at 2:30 am your time??

hazza: .......ihadanightmareandcouldn'tfallbacktosleep

lou.t.24: oh-well- feeling better????

hazza: yeah :)

lou.t.24: you should really go to bed haz

hazza: i dont want to

lou.t.24: anything i can do??

hazza: do you have anything that helps you when you can't fall asleep??

lou.t.24: actually yeah-

lou.t.24: i listen to this playlist

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5qE8E1aEJ9OWonQUGsbIqr&si=87c89707d25e4616

(i LOVE this playlist and actually use it to sleep)

hazza: okay! anything else??

lou.t.24: ummmmm-

lou.t.24: take deep breaths

lou.t.24: recite the multiplication table

lou.t.24: just let yourself relax

hazza: thanks lou

hazza: i'm going to try and sleep now

hazza: i love you so much!! i hope things get better- i'll talk to you tomorrow!

lou.t.24: i love you too haz- talk to you tomorrow <3333

read 4:15

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos would be awesome!! 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this


End file.
